


Reparations

by Feather (lalaietha)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sam wishes he could say that he doesn't know how Carly talked him into this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reparations

Sam wishes he could say that he doesn't know how Carly talked him into this. But he can't, because this is because he forgot their anniversary. Their real, actual anniversary, the marking of one full year, a year which included months of her totally financially supporting him, and then being held hostage by evil alien robots because of him, surviving an evil alien robot bombing because of him, running around in bombed-out Chicago in slingback heels because of him, and then walking up to Megatron and taunting the huge alien psychopath in order to save his (Sam's) life. 

Followed by a media circus that seriously would have made anyone crazy. 

Not that Carly actually pointed any of that out. She just got that sad disappointed look on her face, the really genuine one that wasn't about any kind of manipulation but actually came when she was upset (Sam was good at Carly-looks by now) and then just said, "I just thought after everything about this year - " and then stopped herself. Forced herself to brighten up and said, "Never mind, just drop me off at work," and then Bee, because Bee is an asshole sometimes, played sad songs on the radio and eventually Sam felt like the worst person in the world. 

So when, later that evening, Sam picked Carly _up_ from work, he had made the possible fatal mistake of saying he'd do anything to make it up to her. He realized he was in trouble when instead of waving it off, Carly paused, bit her lower lip (short-circuiting his brain a little bit) and asked, "Anything?" 

That's how he ended up here, now, folded over the side of the bed bareass naked and caught in a three way tug-of-war between being embarrassed as hell, slightly terrified and, let's be honest, kind of turned on. He'd started babbling about not realizing she was into kink, but then Carly had said, "Sam, stop talking," in the kind of firm, authoritative and (to be honest again) totally British voice that Sam figures has to have shown up in almost every guy's fantasies at least once. And he'd stopped talking. 

Somehow Carly still has all her clothes on, which consist of the soft wool skirt and gorgeously fitted cotton shirt she'd gone to work in. She's kicked her shoes off, though, so that there's almost no sound when she walks and sits beside him on the bed, crossing one leg over the other. "I do actually love it when you do as you're told," she tells Sam. And, okay, her voice doesn't sound too scary, so he only jumps a little when she leans on one arm (and he totally can't see her face at _all_ from this angle) and rests the other on his lower back. "It makes a girl feel rather special when her man does anything she wants." 

Her voice is low and kind of throaty, and Sam swallows around a definite closed throat. "That's not - " he starts, trying to say _that's not fair_ , but Carly moves her hand to put a finger on his lips instead. 

"I said no talking," she tells him, gently, and then takes her finger away. 

When her hand hits his ass, though, Sam _yelps_ ; the _smack_ of it, the sound, is almost louder in his head than the sharp bright-red sting that arrives in his brain like an airstrike. He twitches when Carly's palm rests right where it hit, and her fingers draw along the lines that have to be turning into marks. 

"That's one," she says, and the growl in her voice goes straight to his balls.


End file.
